


The Great Feast…of Fools

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Great Feast…of Fools

Smiling, you walked into the great hall, your eyes scanning the area for your targets. Once you spotted them, your face lit up. Moving towards them, you were stopped by Hermione as she grabbed your robe slightly. Just enough to get your attention. “Sit with us this morning?” She asked, hopeful.

Ron laughed, shaking his head. “You know she won’t.” He pointed out. “She’d rather sit with the other two.” He nodded his head to the right slightly, towards your two best friends.

Harry smiled at you. “You can join us at dinner, k?”

“Dinner it is.” You winked. “Bye.” You waved at them and moved to sit between the Weasley twins. “Hello, boys!” You greeted them.

* * *

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at Ron. “What does she think this is? The ‘great feast of fools’?” She asked. “When will she come clean?”

Ron looked confused, as did Harry. “Come clean about what?” He asked, his mouth somewhat full.

“You don’t know?” She looked amused.

“Know what?” The boys asked at the same time.

Hermione laughed. “She’s dating them.” Her eyes watched them, the idea sinking in slowly. “And there it is.” She teased when they finally realized she was right.


End file.
